


Dead

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claudia's Death, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, dead, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comforts Stiles after receiving the news about Claudia's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

"Stiles?"

Michael's tone was soft as he spoke to the young boy, holding back his own tears as his son buried his face in the older man's shirt, sobbing against it.

"I...don't...wanna...talk..." Stiles replied, shaking his head before using the back of his sleeve to wipe his runny nose, looking up at his father. 

Michael understood all too well about not wanting to talk about the news that they had received. Claudia's cancer had, unfortunately, taken a toll for the worse earlier in the week and she had passed away just minutes before.

"Is it really true? Is Mama really gone?" he asked after several long, slow minutes passed by and he was able to talk in full sentences.

Michael nodded. "I'm afraid so, Stiles. She really is. She's dead."


End file.
